


This is my favorite balcony

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City (DCU), F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 13. BalconyKara gets stuck on argo and has to find a way back to earth. Lena realizes how much she needs her best friend while said bestie is stuck on argo.





	This is my favorite balcony

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! Sorry it's taking so long. I will finish all the prompts!

-Kara POV- 

Kara took a deep breath and looked out at the city. The view was spectacular and she couldn’t think about how much she would miss it. She’d lost her home once before and it had almost broken her, almost. 

“You don’t have to leave,” the voice was quiet behind her. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. 

“I know mom. But I have to go back. I can’t leave earth unprotected. I was meant to be Supergirl.” She turned to face Alura and fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. 

“I’ll miss you. Everyone here will.” Kara could tell her mom was fighting her own tears. “I’ll miss everyone, you most of all. But you know I have to go back.” 

She was met with a small nod from her mom. Her arms slid around her mom and she hugged her close. She breathed in the fresh scent that was all her mom. It brought back so many memories of Krypton that she could hardly remember she was on Argo. 

She turned back around and looked out again, “It’s so beautiful here. I’ll visit when I can.” “I know you will Kara. You’re extraordinary. You were always destined for greatness.” 

“Sometimes I don’t feel so great. Thank you for letting me come here when I thought all was lost.” “You will always have a home here Kara.” She nodded and hugged her mom again. “Thank you. But I think I have to go home now.” 

Kara let go of her mom and took one last glance over the landscape. The architecture was nothing like earths. Everything looked so much like Krypton it made her heart ache. But she also realized that it was aching for another reason. Her home wasn’t just Krypton anymore; it was earth she missed. 

Her hands rested on the railing and she laughed at the irony. She was standing on a balcony looking out at a place she could have called home, longing for another balcony that was her home. She’d stood on this balcony and looked out wishing she would see CatCO or L-Corp in the distance. Argo would never be her home how Earth was. 

“Let’s get you home honey.” Together they walked to the lab where they could hopefully get her home. 

-Lena POV- 

A hand ran through dark wavy locks. Her palm rubbed against her eyes as she closed them. She’d been working on the formulas for days to no avail. It had been 4 weeks since she’d seen Kara. 

At first she figured it was just her being kind and giving her space like she’d asked for after the whole secret reveal had gone down. She didn’t pay much attention to the lack of lunches or sunshine in her life. 

But then Alex called and said Kara was stuck on another planet. That she couldn’t get home unless they figured out how to breach her home or get the portal working. She’d started working on it slowly at L-Corp for the first week on her free time. But as the days dragged on she started to lose her mind. 

She missed Kara desperately and that alone prompted her to start working at the DEO. Brainy had been stumped and slightly panicked when she got there. Apparently Kara had only been able to get a message through saying that she was stuck and couldn’t get home without some scientific fix. 

So she’d been holed up at the DEO for the past two weeks working every second she could on fixing this stupid portal. She was no closer to finding the answer when Alex came in with coffee and a bagel. 

“Kara will kill me if I let you wither away,” she said handing over the food and coffee. Lena took them gratefully and dug in right away. “Thanks.” “Any news on the portal?” 

She could hear the hope in her voice and it made her heart ache even more. She shook her head and looked over the numbers again, “I can’t figure it out.” 

“You’re doing your best, that’s all we can ask for. If anyone can get her home it’s you.” Lena sighed and put down the coffee and covered her eyes with her hands again. 

_Do not break down! You cannot put Alex through this! Pull yourself together! _

“Lena it’s ok to miss her. We all do. I know how much you care about Kara,” Alex said resting her hand on Lena’s shoulder. That’s all it took for the flood gates to open. 

Tears were pouring down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. “I miss her so much Alex. I pushed her away and asked for space, and now I just want her back. I never even told her that I... that I… that I love her.” 

Before she could comprehend what was happening she felt arms around her shoulders. “She loves you too Lena, I promise you that. She’ll come home soon.” “Do you even know where she is? Do you know if she’s ok? Does she have her powers there?” 

Alex wiped away her tears and she noticed the apprehension on her face. “Yes I know where she is… she didn’t accidentally get zapped there or anything like that. She went willingly. She’s on Argo. IKara wanted to give you some time and space, but she also needed to clear her head. Sometimes she visits Argo when she needs guidance or reassurance.” 

“What could she get there that she doesn’t here?” Alex bit her lip at Lena’s question before answering, “Her mom is on Argo.” 

Lena could feel her heart start to hammer in her chest; she’d known that Supergirl’s mom had given her the harun-el but she’d forgotten to connect that to Kara. She’d only known who Kara was for a few weeks after all. 

“Maybe she doesn’t want to come back,” she said quietly as she felt her heart breaking. “Lena, earth is her home. She won’t stay there forever.” She took a deep breath and pushed the papers away, “I think I’m going to call it a night.” Alex looked at her suspiciously but didn’t say anything; probably because she hadn’t actually left the DEO in over two weeks for something as trivial as sleep. 

It took a half hour but she was home and sitting in her bathtub filled with scalding hot water crying her eyes out. She’d ruined everything between them. Of course her Luthor genes would show and she’d push away the one good thing she had in her life. Kara would never want to come back to her or earth. 

-Kara POV- 

They moved to the lab quickly where a few members of the science guild were working on getting a breach ready for her. She was a little sad that nobody from earth (Lena) had fixed the portal for her to get home. She knew they were capable, but they probably just didn’t care if she came home right away. 

After a few minutes a button was hit and the portal lit up purple signifying she could step through to earth. She hugged Alura tightly, “I’ll be back soon mom. You can always come see me if you’d like. Maybe we can spend a holiday together.” “Of course, you have a birthday coming up don’t forget. I won’t miss another one sweetheart.” 

Alura tucked one of Kara’s curls behind her ear, “My beautiful girl. Be safe sweetheart. I love you so much. You _always_ have a home here.” “I love you too mom.” 

Kara stepped out of her embrace and stepped forward. With a deep breath she stepped through the portal and felt the familiar rush of air around her as she stepped out into the DEO. 

The first thing she felt was Alex hitting her like a ton of bricks. She staggered back and held onto her sister tight, “Gosh did you miss me or something?” “I can’t believe you’re here!” She laughed as she felt Alex pressing kisses all over her face. 

“I wasn’t gone that long Alex.” “It was 29 days Kara! 14 of which I spent with Lena here trying to fix our portal.” Her head whipped around as she listened in for a heartbeat she longed to hear. “Lena’s here?” 

Alex huffed a little, “No she went home finally. I see you clearly missed me.” Kara hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, “I did miss you, you goof. I just thought Lena wouldn’t care if I came back or not.” Alex frowned, “Kara, she might have wanted space but she realized pretty quickly that she needs you. You need to talk to her. But not before you’ve laid in the sunbed for at least a half hour.” 

“Alex! Come onnnnn!” “Nope, not budging. Sunbed. I’ll bring in some food and fill you in on everything you missed.” “I don’t need a run down of every criminal the second I get home.” “Not that you ding dong. I thought you might want to hear some what’s been happening around here. Who’s been dating who, who has been sleeping with who.” “Oh do tell,” she said waggling her eyebrows. “Sunbed first. I’ll be in to share in a few.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After laying in the sunbed for over an hour and talking with Alex, Kara found herself flying to her best friend’s penthouse. She listened for her heartbeat and heard it slow and methodic, she must be sleeping.

Kara sat on the railing with her feet dangling over the edge. This was her favorite balcony on all of earth. The view was spectacular but it felt different somehow. She could feel the burden of her day leave her the second her boots touched down. 

She sat there looking out over National City for what felt like forever. Her eyes drifted shut and she listened to anything and everything. A dog barking, baby cooing, a couple arguing. She smiled and couldn’t be much happier that her city was still in tact after she’d been gone for almost a month. 

Arms wrapped around her from behind and Kara almost fell over the edge at her surprise (not that it would have done anything). “Hey Lee,” she said quietly as she rested her hand over Lena’s. “You’re home,” the voice said quietly from behind her. 

She turned and let Lena bury her face in the crook of her neck. Her fingers slid into the dark wavy tresses and she kissed her head lightly, “I’m home.” 

“I thought you’d never want to come back here.” Kara frowned, “What? Why?”

“Why would you want to come back here when your mom is out there?” She gently pushed Lena back only to hold her at arms length, “Lena this is my home. My mom might be on Argo but my home is here. With Alex and Eliza, and my friends, and you.” Kara could hear Lena’s heart speeding up so she pulled her back into an embrace. 

“I know you wanted space and I promise I’ll give you whatever you need. I just wanted to see that you were ok while I was stuck there.” Lena’s arms tightened around her and she breathed in the flowery scent that was pouring off her in waves. 

“Don’t go. I don’t want to be without you. I… I realized how much I need you Kara. You’re everything to me. I never wanted to tell you and ruin our friendship but then you were gone. And I thought you might never come back… so I have to tell you. I… I’m in love with you Kara. I have been since the second you stepped into my office but it’s ok – “ Lena was abruptly cut off by Kara’s lips pressing against her own. 

-Lena POV-

Her fingers slid into Kara’s hair and she lost herself in the feeling. Kissing Kara was like coming home. Her lips were soft and warm and so much better than she’d ever dreamed of. She registered her feet leaving the ground but was quickly distracted by Kara’s teeth tugging on her bottom lip. She groaned and wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips. “Bedroom,” her voice came out breathlessly against Kara’s lips. She was slowly losing the ability to think and she didn’t mind one bit.

-Kara POV- 

Kara woke up to the sun streaming in big windows. A smile crossed her face and she felt an arm lying across her stomach. She was vaguely aware of how soft the silk sheets were against her bare skin. Her fingertips ran across the arm that lay across her stomach. A mass of dark hair rested on her shoulder and she couldn’t help but smile. 

Her eyes flickered back to the balcony. She’d landed there so many times before and it always felt different. But now she knew why; this balcony wasn’t like any other ones. This balcony was home, just like the woman who lay beside her was. Kara smiled before she gently rolled Lena onto her back and kissed down her neck. Yea, that balcony was by far her favorite.


End file.
